


Dead Mass: Prologue

by Anonymous_Foresight



Series: Dead Mass [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Foresight/pseuds/Anonymous_Foresight
Summary: After the world government breeches the treaty set by they and the aliens by exposing their existence, the aliens harboring on the moon attack Earth causing the first War of Worlds.





	1. Season

**Author's Note:**

> Sanction: a protected area encompassing majority if not a whole state
> 
> Order 55: formerly named Full Wipe, this is an order by the military to exterminate life within an entire Sanction
> 
> Element Zero: implosion bombs that target specific materials
> 
> U.N.A.: formerly known as the United Nations Army, this is the army that protects each continent

Blood pumping. Adrenaline rising. Fear consuming. Eyes watering. Abstract ground tapestries created from blood. Gods becoming devils. Protection non existent. Survival less than life expectancy. Life all but normal. Faces becoming memories. Birth becoming apologies. Death becoming honor. Justice becomes greed. Envy becomes the norm. Gluttony possessing children. 

How did the world come to this? Why has it been unchanged for centuries? Where were the prophets sent to protect the followers? When will it end? Never has life been easy, but even for the blessed it was beyond hard. Money meant nothing. Good deeds meant nothing to the desperate. Everyone was an enemy, but no one knew why. This is the art of war. Anything goes. No one is safe. No rules set and no vacations taken. Hell might have been a better option. There were some that were hopeful, but none were trusting.

In the midst of all the panic, there they were: the harborors of evil; the reason existence became death and death became life; the ones that started it all; the world government appears. With them they bring false hope, and frantic lies of security for the ignorant to cling to. When would they learn?

"Thank you for your service brave heroes," cries an ignorant woman in the crowd. "All in a day's work ma'am! In order to secure the sanction a bit better, we'll need your mightiest to join us," demands a soldier chief. The people of Sanction 1 gather their strongest people from each gender and offer them to the military; thirteen out of 5000 brave souls that volunteered to aid against the threat. "Now to bring hope to the sanction! Execute Order 55: Full Wipe," the soldier chief demands from the troops hovering above the sanction with their flying vehicles. As the thirteen soldiers were recruited and sent by airship away from the sanction, they witness the lie of hope. Order 55 was the antonym of hope, the synonym of doom, and the result of lies. In the distance, 5000 people were executed by a series of Element Zeroes; bombs many times more powerful than an atomic bomb, but instead of causing explosions, they implode on impact leaving no gamma residue while plowing the way for new life to inhabit the sanction. 

Order 55 was initiated in every sanction monthly to cut down on over population. The United Nations Army was given special priority to recruit new soldiers before extermination sequences to ensure they weren't wasting potential and trained replacements for themselves for when they die in battle. Every sanction had survivors though. Tough people that just refused to die from impact; smart people that hid from the untrustworthy military; or those who wandered outside the sanctions and created villages without military protection. 

The threat to humanity didn't stop at the corruption of government. The other threat was what the government pissed off. The monstrosities foreign to the planet hailed down vermilion upon it's inhabitants for their impudence. The UNA fought these monstrosities 24/7 to protect the sanctions and their stability. 


	2. Xerc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Xerc attack the sanctions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanction: a protected area encompassing majority if not a whole state
> 
> Order 55: formerly named Full Wipe, this is an order by the military to exterminate life within an entire Sanction
> 
> U.N.A.: formerly known as the United Nations Army, this is the army that protects each continent
> 
> Xerc: Zombie space Invaders
> 
> Plock: Soldier unit of the Xerc
> 
> Karn: Xerc generals
> 
> Guards: UNA reserves members that guard each Sanction entrance

Dripping with acidic saliva; covered in an unknown bio substance; draped in bio armor that rivaled the UNA; speaking a language foreign to any species native to the planet; there they were, the Xerc, the creatures responsible for the mass destruction across the planet. Screams rattling across shattered bones and peeled flesh; blood dripping from the crevices of armor; body parts asunder from their hosts; this was the fate of the UNA soldiers guarding Sanction 1. The horror felt by the civilians was nothing compared to their instinct to survive. Soldiers and citizens alike battled the onslaught of Plock-the Xerc soldiers-ravaging through the Sanction.

Blade to heart. Eyes gouged. Blasters incinerating. Limbs snapped. Foreign juices spilled. Heads severed. Hearts pounding out of skin. Minds blank. Aromatizing fear across the land. So was the war torn sanction. <strike>We should retreat now general</strike>, explained a Plock in it's native language, <strike>we can regroup and conquer better while they rest.</strike> Severing the head of the Plock that dare spout orders, a Karn-Xerc general-suggests a tactical retreat. <strike>Fall back! The plan is going smoothly! We'll attack while they rest!</strike>

"They're falling back men! Keep pushing them out," orders a UNA general. Devastated and tattered, the UNA troops begin trying to aid the harmed citizens. Armed with medical supplies, rations, and housing equipment, the UNA aids the citizens of Sanction 1 while keeping guard around the breached points. 

"How could this have happened," a woman cries as she gazes upon the remains of her decapitated husband and flesh peeled children. "Weren't we supposed to be protected," yells a man in frustration as he gazes upon his entire block filled with piled up friends and family torn to pieces. "What have we done to deserve this," a child contemplates as the medical unit tries to save her as she clings to life impaled through the left arm and leg while the right side of her body is missing. "How could we let this happen," cries a soldier in pure fury contemplating the breach.

As the citizens of Sanction 1 try to calm down and rest, something peculiar happens. "You can stay with us if you like until your family arrives," suggests a young boy to his lost friend. "It's ok. It's almost time for me to leave anyway," exclaims the friend. "What do you mea-..." Before the child could finish, he is devoured. Strange disappearances that night caused suspicion from everyone. Parents kept their children close; families stayed tight knit; soldiers created codes for each other. As the sun rose, reinforcements came to aid the sanction. "We're Division 55 sir! Here to aid in-" before the soldier could finish, he noticed he was being eaten from the legs up by some of the children. "What the hell is going on here," demanded Division 55's general. 

The infection of the Xerc created human zombies. The surviving Plock watch from a distance as their plan was set in motion. The humans were turning on each other. This was their curse upon the enemy. <strike>Now we strike! They're too distracted by their own people to notice us advancing! End them now!</strike> As the soldiers were already indulged in containing the infected humans and sorting through who was infected or not, the Plock attack from a distance until they meet in close quarters with the soldiers. The onslaught created double the casualties from the previous day. The previous day collected over 50,000 soldiers and civilians, while claiming around 30,000 Plock. The gruesome fate of Sanction 1 was broadcast across the other sanctions. 

"A fatal blow was given to the outer sanctions as sanction 1 was almost exterminated by the Invaders! Casualties piled so high as to mow down the population of Sanction 1 to a little above 5000 people! An order from the UNA was issued to help alleviate the conflict! What will be the new fate of Sanction 1," a telecast reports across the sanctions, "recent reports have shown that the UNA has established Order 55 in order to restore balance to Sanction 1. Conspiracy theorists still claim that Order 55 is the government's way of population control. The middle class claims it's a way to make them pay extra in taxes to help the lower class. What are your theories on Order 55? Have you ever experienced it? Tell us your story next time on-"

"Guess it's time for me to make my move," a mysterious man draped in covered leather attire claims after watching the news about Sanction 1. The man travels to Sanction 1 on his speed bike. Dusty roads; grassy terrain; through rain and sleet; through heat wave and hundreds of miles; the man reaches the entrance to Sanction 1 from Sanction 2's side. The entry area was filled with swampy terrain, so the man had to be careful traveling through the area.

"Sorry sir, but there's no entry to this Sanction at this time," explains a guard to the entry way. "I'm not trying to enter. I'm offering my aid to the survivors. When you see any, just give them these rations please," the man explains as he pulls out a crate to give to the guards. "We'll make sure to send it through citizen! Thank you for your donation," the guard replies to the man. "My pleasure! Keep up the good work soldiers," the man says as he drives off into the distance. "Poor idiot. Now we have extra food for tonight boys," says one of the guards as he takes the crate to the dining area. As he opens the crate, it's filled with food pills that have different recipes attached to them. There was enough to feed the 50 entrance guards. 

As the guards indulged in the delicious food pills they horded, some got a bit sleepy while the others became ill. The guards had to call in doctors to aid against the illness festered by the pills. While distracted, the mysterious man entered Sanction 1 uninterrupted. What was he after? Was what he seeks important enough to enter a ravaged land? What motive could he have to risk his life for? The man's journey for what he sought begin with the entry into the barren lands of Sanction 1 after Order 55.


	3. Qand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sanctions fall under the Invaders' new weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanction: a protected area encompassing majority if not a whole state
> 
> U.N.A.: formerly known as the United Nations Army, this is the army that protects each continent
> 
> Xerc: Zombie space Invaders
> 
> Plock: Soldier unit of the Xerc
> 
> Karn: Xerc generals
> 
> Guards: UNA reserves members that guard each Sanction entrance
> 
> Matrix Hive: Xerc hive in charge of weaponry
> 
> Qand: giant mindless Titan-like zombies controlled by the Matrix Xerc
> 
> Sancers: Refugees from the Sanctions

Sanction 5 fallen. Sanction 12 fallen. Sanction 23 fallen. Over half the sanctions in the country were destroyed. Only 15 of 50 sanctions were left standing after the attack. An entire country filled to the brim with over 300 million people was almost wiped out single handedly. The monster was unstoppable. It came out of nowhere. It came with no warning. Was this the beginning of Extinction?

Before the conflict, the sanctions gained a huge lead against the Invaders. The UNA drove the Xerc out of their conquered sanctions and freed the captured people. Guns ablaze; blades drawn; unity waves; pride driven actions; and loyalty to humanity. The Xerc were driven out with all the force the UNA could muster. War cries filled the air as the Xerc had finally taken a major loss....or so it seemed.

<strike>Prepare the secret weapon! They need to be taught a lesson!</strike> As the Xerc retreated to their bases outside the sanctions they conquered, the Sanction people were given aid and hope. The Xerc left for 3 days. They gave the Sanctions 3 days to recover; 3 days of hope; 3 final collective breathes. No one was ready for what the Karn had planned. The Xerc forces had no idea what was to come. But, when it came, it came without warning for either side. Hope turned into despair. Pride turned into regret. Land turned more barren than a woman that couldn't have kids. Tall structures turned into plateaus. Recovery on both sides turned into fear. 

The Sanction walls were laid to waste. The forces of both sides were in awe and despair as the giant creature sent by the Xerc laid waste to the Sanctions one by one. Each foot step took up half of most of the sanctions. Each step caused an earthquake felt across the neighboring Sanctions and then some. The monster stomped out the structures within the Sanctions and devoured most of the people in each. Starting from Sanction 1 to Sanction 15, it took the beast several hours to lay waste the east coast sanctions. The other Sanctions got the news a bit later so any neighboring Sanctions didn't have enough time to prepare for the beast. The further Sanctions prepared ways to slow the beast's rampage, but those efforts were mildly in vain as the giant humanoid white skinned beast with purple streaks across it's body rampaged for an entire day, then fell asleep flopping over and crushing the last sanction in it's line of sight. 

The beautiful coast Sanctions that flourished with vibrant scenery now displayed dark crimson clouds filled with evaporated blood, orange skies reflecting the devastation of the sanctions covered in dust and disaster plastered with severed organs and squashed body tapestries. Broadcast to the world, the West continent's biggest country had fallen. Less than a few hundred thousand souls survived the rampage. This was a huge lost for the planet as the most powerful nation crumbled in less than a day. The UNA set up evacuations for the last few sanctions left standing. The number of souls dwindled from a few million to a few hundred thousand after the attack since the Plock took advantage of their advantage and attacked the outter most Sanctions while they were focused on surviving the onslaught to come. Several more Sanctions were claimed by the Xerc during the confusion. 

Families; homes; soldiers; civilians; resources; transportation; structures; hope; all destroyed with the stomp of a giant beast. Before it could wake to finish what it started, the UNA transported as many people as possible to nearby countries. Filled with refugees and limited on resources now that an entire country fell, the other countries started treating the refugees poorly. They were sold into several forms of slavery, beaten to death, eaten even, or run to the edgy outskirts of the countries. The refugees were called by a special name to the other countries: Sancers. If you thought the Xerc were the only reason for hell on Earth, think again! The natives on the planet were just as bad if not worse. 

So again, faces become memories. Birth becomes apologies. Death becomes honor. Justice becomes greed. Envy becomes the norm. Gluttony possessed children. Hell might have been a better option. There were some that were hopeful, but none were trusting. This was the art of war. This was the life created when selfishness becomes stronger than selflessness. 

Even as all hope seemed lost, a man draped in covered leather attire and his organization still fought for survival. Beneath the ruins of the ravaged country, there lies a secret to turning the tide of the war. Transition to the man entering Sanction 1 after Order 55, there was something valuable there that he needed. The man traveled the Sanction far and wide for several days living off the scraps he managed to drag in with him into the Sanction. Before he ran out of scraps, he found a small village of survivers.

"State your purpose for coming here," one of the soldiers demanded as he snuck up on the man with a dagger to his throat. "I'm here for you," the man replies. "What do you mean? You think you're funny? I'll kill you ri-," the soldier interjects before being interrupted by the man. "I'm here on the orders of Field Limits to recruit some special young people for what we have in store for the war. Pack up, find more like you, and come with me. Also, may I trouble you for some scraps? I ran out right before..." "Get out of our village now scum," the soldier demands pressing the dagger to break skin. "I'll be waiting for you near the gate sir," the mysterious man reassures. 

Several days after, there it was: the giant Qand. Sanction 1 was already in ruins, but the few survivers weren't ready for another attack. What little land was left was destroyed immediately. Half of the small population was laid to waste. A trail of memories was created through the tapestry of organs, the rumble of the planet, and the savage roars of the giant hairless beast. What little hope the people had dwindled in despair. No one was coming to save them. No one even knew they still existed. The protection they thought they had was now crumbling around them. Following the giant came an army to lay siege upon the Sanction. Following the army, the dead bodies of the people of the sanction started to move and crawl out of their burial grounds. 

Witnessing the tragedy with no solution, the soldier rounded up everyone he could and had them travel with him to the border of Sanction 2. Reaching the border, half of the people died and became zombies. The survivers, however, headed to the location of the leather man. "I see you don't listen until tragedy strikes. That's a terrible quality to have..." "We don't have time for this! Where were you going to take us," the soldier demands. "If you would kindly give me some food, I could tell you," the half dead leather man suggests. 


	4. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great space race begins

To truly understand the plight of the planet, you must first understand where it all began. It all started with the Space Race! No, no, not the race between Russia and America, but the new age Space Race! What's the difference you ask? Besides the time frame, this one had some repercussions. See, exploration to the Moon stopped abruptly in the past after some astronauts reached the moon. Their stories were covered up greatly, but why? What was there to hide? Why not tell the public what actually happened?

To understand why the government would cover up the major details of space travel, you must first understand what goes on at home. People themselves are afraid of the unknown and differences. This is how things such as Crusades, slavery, and discrimination altogether started. One side feels threatened by another, then retaliate and cause lasting affects to the future that get resolved after several years or even decades, but what would be the repercussions if this behavior was applied to a situation that would be more difficult to resolve? If humans can't even accept each other and that causes lasting affects, what would happen if there was another intelligent species to consider? What if they react just like any other species when they feel their home is being threatened ; A species that can't be readily observed everyday with precision? Humans fear the unknown, but that doesn't mean the unknown doesn't fear them. 

All that was outlined in accordance with the threat created from greed. Governments feel powerful when they assimilate new things to conquer. One of these things is usually land. Another thing governments like to have control of is the unknown itself. Not only to protect the people from it, but also to bend the unknown to their will and strike fear into their adversaries to show who's the most in control of the world. Every government has this problem. No one government is more just than another. When a government sees opportunity to gain power they take it! Usually by force! And that's how the conflict started. The greed to gain power over another filled the world more and more after there was nowhere on the planet that was unconquered. So what happens when the planet itself can't provide more power to a government? It looks for a way to expand beyond the borders! 

Some may call this evolution; some may call it determination; but no matter what words you use to justify it, the name for this action is always greed. The only problem this time with the unknown and greed was the fact that the unknown retaliated this time. During the new age Space Race, the United Nations didn't heed the warning given to them during the first Space Race. During the first race, the astronauts were warned never to enter the moon again for it was not their territory. Frightened beyond relief, the astronauts still tried completing their mission by claiming the moon, but the natives were not pleased and showed their power to the astronauts by shaping the forces of the moon. The famous anomaly the astronauts claim is that the moon lit up suddenly after they had started to despair. What the story didn't finish highlighting was that the reason they were able to return safely is because the unknown displayed power that even the planet hasn't been able to display yet, so once they understood who was truly in power, the planet learned not to test the unknown. At least until they gathered a confident grasp of power.

The unknown entity on the moon became known to the secret service as the Cister. The sister are an advanced race of beings residing on the moon terraforming it to their liking while also not upsetting it's natural processes and affects on the neighboring planet. They've existed as long as bacteria on the planet and evolved slightly different from the species on the planet. They've adapted to breathing with little to no air, extreme cold, extreme darkness, intense light, and more from the conditions on the moon. Through terraforming, the Cister have created technology rivaling and even surpassing the neighbor planet. They provided aid in creating the space stations in orbit around the planet so humans could experienced space closer. The only thing the Cister advised was for their neighbors not to try to conquer them. Both agreed not to allow conquering or exploration to each other unless there was an emergency. This pact lasted for years, centuries, millennia even! All until the planet put people with excessive greed back into power, thus creating a constant build up of power obsession over centuries until the pact was broken.


End file.
